Unforgettable Birthday
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Disaat hari ulang tahun Kise, semua anggota Generation of Miracles sudah punya urusan penting. Dan parahnya lagi, mereka lupa kalau hari itu hari ulang tahunnya!/Minna, hidoi-ssu!/Kise-kun, otanjoubi omedettou/Gomen ne, Ki-chan. Kita lupa kemarin hari ulang tahunmu!/Uwaa, arigatou ssu minna!/ Special fanfic for Kise Ryota's Birthday! (Cover by Shori Akira)


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : very slight!Sho** **–ai,** **rawan typo(s), gaje, OOC, dan kawan kawannya...**

 **Character : Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Seirin, Generation of Miracles.**

 **Main pairing : KiKuro with a hint of Kuroko no Harem (?)**

 **A/N : Time setting 3 bulan setelah menang melawan Rakuzan di Winter Cup.**

 **.**

 **Otanjoubi Omedettou, Ryouta** **–kun!**

 **.**

 _ **"Meskipun semua orang melupakan hari dimana kau pertama kalinya bernafas dan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu**_ _ **–**_ _ **–meski tak jarang kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingat hari yang sangat penting bagimu itu, Kise–kun.. Bukan.. Ryouta–kun."**_

 **.**

Duuk duuk duuk duuk.. Ckiiitt...

"KUROKO, AWAAASS!"

BRUAGH!

"KUROKO/KUROKO–KUN!"

"OI KUROKO! DAIJOUKA?!...desu"

Siang itu, semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Latihan neraka dari sang pelatih––Aida Riko––masih juga sama. Sampai secara tidak sengaja, bola basket yang semula berada di tangan Kagami––yang sedang mendribble bola berwarna oranye tersebut––terlepas dari tangannya dan mengenai kepala Kuroko––telak. Membuat Kuroko pingsan di tempat.

"Bakagami–kun! Sudah kubilang kan, kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi lagi!" Omelan dari sang pelatih pun tak terhindari. Membuat nyali seorang Bakagami Taoge (?) menciut. ".. M–maaf."

Tidak ingin lama–lama dihujam dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti tatapan predator yang menemukan mangsa empuk, Kagami berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Apa hanya aku.. Atau Kuroko memang agak aneh hari ini?" _**meskipun setiap hari dia aneh**_ , Kagami membatin, takut takut salah ngomong, ada gunting terbang di depannya. "Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin ada yang disembunyikan dari kita? Apa kalian juga merasakannya?"

Semua orang yang ada di situ terdiam. Kecuali Hyuuga yang sedang misuh–misuh di pojokkan tentang bagaimana seorang kouhai tidak boleh merahasiakan sesuatu dari senpainya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Kagami?" Sampai akhirnya, Center andalan mereka––Kiyoshi Tempe (?) eh, salah, Kiyoshi Teppei maksudnya––angkat suara.

"Yaah.. Gimana ya.. Aku kan satu kelas sama dia.. Dari tadi bel masuk sekolah, si Kuroko sibuk terus dengan ponselnya. Waktu pelajaran juga masih aja sibuk dengan ponselnya. Terus ngedumel kenapa dia bisa lupa tentang sesuatu––yang entah apalah itu––terus terusan. Waktu pelajaran si guru killer botak itu, dia masih kekeuh sama ponselnya. Tuh anak coba kutegur, ehh malah aku yang kena marah sama guru botak itu! Salahku apa coba?! Niatku baik! Maaaakk! Taiga sudah lelaaaah!" Ya elah, si Bakagami ini malah curhat...

Hening. Hyuuga sudah berhenti berkicau di pojokkan. Semuanya khidmat mendengarkan Kagami. Semuanya sibuk ber–sweatdrop ria mendengar curhatan sang Bakagami. Dan semua dengan kompaknya tidak mengerti apa yang Ace mereka katakan.

Satu menit lewat..

.

Lima menit lewat..

.

Sepuluh menit lewat..

.

"Ah iya! Kuroko–kun tadi juga terlalu banyak melamun. Aku juga sempat mendengar dia bergumam 'semuanya bodoh, kenapa bisa lupa' dan semacamnya. Dia juga minta izin untuk tidak ikut latihan besok. Kenapa ya?" Akhirnya ada yang bisa memecahkan kode kebun binatang (?) milik Kagami. Pelatih mereka tercinta––Aida Riko––memasang pose berpikir ala–ala detektif––psychopat––. Oke, jangan sampai yang bersangkutan dengar kata kata terakhir itu.

"Mencurigakan.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, kantoku?" Sang kucing Seirin yang daritadi diam akhirnya mengeong (?)

 _ **'Ikuti Kuroko! Tiadakan latihan besok!'**_ batin para pemain tim basket Seirin kompak.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita tiadakan latihan besok, lalu mengikuti Kuroko–kun?" _**Ya Tuhan! Doa mereka terbalas!**_ Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu––minus Riko dan Kuroko yang masih pingsan––bersorak nista di dalam hati, bahkan Kagami sampai pole dancing cuma pakai kolor helo kitty–nya dengan latar lagu 'Alamat Palsu'.

 **Nista sekali dirimu, Bakagami.**

 **Oke, kembali ke naskah awal.**

"Tapi Riko... Tidak bisa sehabis latihan saja?" Kapten mereka tercinta ikutan nimbrung.

Yang lainnya cuma bisa sweatdrop. _**'Alibi**_ _ **–mu, kapten'**_ batin mereka kompak.

 _ **'I–itu bukan alibi! Aku hanya.. Takutnya Riko punya rencana licik.. Ada batu di balik udang! Iya! Eh, kebalik! Ada udang di balik bakwan! E–eh? Maksudku batu!'**_

 **Iya, sesukamu sajalah, Hyuuga JuraganPel–kun.**

"Tenang, Hyuuga–kun! Latihan lusa akan kugandakan sebanyak tiga kali lipat!" Senyumnya manis, tapi kata katanya bikin yang ada di situ berniat minum spiritus. **Eh? Tsuchida** **–kun sama Furihata–kun nggak ikutan? Kenapa? Oh iya, mereka masih mau lebih lama bersama sang kekasih. Ecieee~ Sabar ya, Bakagami–kun.**

'Kenapa aku?!'

 **Soalnya yang mukanya paling ngenes cuma kamu~**

 **Oke, balik lagi ke naskah awal.**

Di bayangan para pemain basket Seirin sekarang ini, mereka sudah merancang desain makam mereka.

 **Kalian semua benar benar madesu.**

 _ **'Tuh kan! Benar kata–ku!'**_

 **Ingih, sakersa panjenengan wis, Raden Junpei. (Iya, terserah anda sajalah, Tuan Junpei)**

Keadaan di ruangan itu langsung jadi mencekam, semuanya kompak untuk menentukan _**murder weapon**_ versi mereka masing masing.

 **Kalian memang kompak, Seirin. Entah di basket ataupun di hal** **–hal yang asdfghjkl absurdnya seperti sekarang.**

"Minna.. Doushita no?" Sampai akhirnya suara imut nan kawaii memecah keheningan.

"KUROKO/KUROKO–KUN!"

"Yatta! Kuroko–kun, akhirnya kau sadar juga!" **Anoo... Riko–chan, mungkin sebentar lagi Kuroko akan pingsan lagi karena pelukan maut–mu itu.**

"K..kan...k..kanto..ku.." **Tuh kan, lihat, dia sudah menggap–menggap mirip ikan louhan.**

"Oi, Kantoku! Kau membunuhnya!" Pemilik Eagle eyes––yang juga diketahui kembaran Takao Kazunari––pemilik Hawk eyes––iya, kembar, cuma beda Kaa–san sama Tou–san––yang dari tadi diam kini buka suara––takut kouhai unyu–nya kenapa–napa.

"Ehe~ gomen, Kuroko–kun!"

Hening (lagi)

 **Aduuuhh.. Seneng banget sih diem–dieman?!**

"Anoo.. Kantoku.." Suara imut nan kawaii itu kembali memecah keheningan. Semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Kuroko–kun?"

"Boleh aku kembali lebih awal? Kantoku bisa melipatgandakan latihanku lusa.."

"Un! Kau boleh pergi sekarang! Ditunggu ya besok lusa~" _**Habislah mereka.**_

"Ha'i... Jaa mata ashita na, minna. Aku pergi dulu."

Semua mata yang ada disana mengamati gerak gerik sang pemain bayangan sampai akhirnya badan ringkih itu hilang ditelan pintu ruang ganti.

"YOSH! MINNA! AYO KITA LAKSANAKAN RENCANA MKTSB KITA!"

"RENCANA MKTSB–TTE NANI?!

"RENCANA MENGIKUTI KUROKO TETSUYA SAMPAI BESOK! YOOOSSHH! AYOO, MINNA!"

Oke, semua hanya bisa ber–sweatdrop ria (lagi) melihat kelakuan pelatih mereka tercinta.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

Kuroko keluar dari gedung gym sekolah–nya dengan tergesa gesa. Bodohnya dia. Bisa–bisanya dia hampir melupakan ulang tahun pemuda berambut kuning yang cerewet itu. Ya, ulang tahun Kise Ryouta. Yang bertepatan pada tanggal 18 Juni––besok. Dan sialnya lagi, seluruh teman–nya semasa SMP tidak bisa datang karena punya rencana penting yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama. Dia makin kesal saat mendengar jawaban si Ahomine ganguro itu "Siapa ulang tahun?! Kise?! Kapan?! Baru tau gue dia bisa ulang tahun! Hahaha!" Rasanya tangannya gatal sekali ingin meng–Ignite Pass wajah dakian mantan cahaya–nya itu.

Aomine dan Momoi yang––katanya––sudah berencana mengadakan training camp bersama para pemain reguler Touou yang lainnya.

Midorima yang––katanya––sudah mempunyai rencana untuk pergi ke rumah sepupunya di luar negeri, tiket pesawat pun sudah dipesan.

Murasakibara yang––katanya––sudah membuat janji dengan kakaknya untuk membantu toko kue keluarga mereka yang berada di Osaka.

Akashi yang––pastinya––ada kegiatan pertemuan dengan sanak saudara––ayah––nya di Belanda.

 **Kenapa cuma Akashi yang beda? Saya masih sayang nyawa. Dia kan selalu menang maka dia selalu benar.––yah, walaupun dia sudah kalah dari Kuroko–– Jangan sampai orangnya tau oke?**

 **Nah, ayo balik lagi ke naskah.**

Sekarang, Kuroko bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk Kise. Kise kan model, pasti dia bisa dapat apapun yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Hhhh.. Kuroko lelah dibuatnya.

 _"Ne, Kurokocchi, pasti menyenangkan bukan kalau kita bisa merasakan suasana yang kita sukai di dalam ruangan pribadi kita."_

 _"Eh? Maksud Kise–kun?"_

 _"Err.. Bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya.. Ah! Begini.. Misal Kurokocchi suka salju, dengan alat ini Kurokocchi bisa merasakan kalau Kurokocchi sedang berada di musim dingin di kamar Kurokocchi! Walaupun di luar musim panas, di kamar Kurokocchi nuansanya jadi seperti musim dingin! Yah, walaupun tidak terasa dinginnya.. Ehehe.."_

 _"Sepertinya aku mengerti maksud Kise–kun. Jadi seperti kita bisa melihat seluruh antariksa di dalam kamar. Iya kan?"_

 _"Iya! Seperti itu! Pasti menyenangkan!"_

Ah! Ogiwara bilang kalau alat seperti itu sudah ada yang menjualnya. Tapi Kuroko tidak diberitahu, yah biarlah ia sudah hapal betul sifat teman masa kecilnya yang rada–rada gesrek itu. Mudah–mudahan tidak mahal. Ah, sebelum itu, mudah–mudahan dia bisa menemukan benda yang dimaksud.

Sudah tujuh belas toko dia kunjungi, tapi Kuroko belum menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Saat memasuki toko yang ke–delapan belas, dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di toko itu, menyediakan pelayanan membuat gantungan kunci, gantungan ponsel, pin, dan yang lainnya dengan menggunakan foto atau nama sendiri. Kuroko berniat membuat gantungan kunci dan gantungan ponsel dengan menggunakan fotonya bersama Kise. Jangan tanya darimana Kuroko mendapatkannya, salahkan model pirang yang hobinya berfoto selfie dan mengirimkannya ke ponsel Kuroko.

Setelah selesai dengan transaksinya di toko tersebut, Kuroko melanjutkan perjuangan mencari benda keramat yang akan menjadi calon kado untuk Kise itu (?) Mungkin Kuroko sudah mulai lelah––oke, abaikan bagian terakhirnya.

Saking konsentrasinya Kuroko mencari hadiah untuk Kise, dia sampai tidak menyadari ada sebelas orang yang menggunakan kacamata hitam, topi fedora hitam, sepatu boots hitam dan yang paling aneh, mantel berbulu berwarna hitam––karena sekarang sudah menginjak musim panas––serba hitamlah pokoknya, seperti kulit Ace tim basket SMA Touou––sedang mengikutinya. Mencurigakan.

"Ka–kantoku... Apa kita harus berpakaian seperti ini? Di musim panas pakai baju panas, aku kan jadi kepanasan seluruh badanku panas saking panasnya mataku sampai berair karena kepanasan!"

"Di musim panas pakai baju panas, aku kan jadi kepanasan seluruh badanku panas saking panasnya mataku sampai berair karena kepanasan! Kitakore! Kagami kuambil kata–kata keren–mu barusan! Terima kasih!"

"Izuki! Bisa tolong belikan aku minum di toko bangunan itu dan jangan pernah kembali lagi?!"

"Hyuuga, jangan marah–marah terus begitu dong.. Wajahmu jadi seram tahu!"

"Diam Kiyoshi!"

"Ne, aku merasa seperti aktor di film–film detektif. Iya tidak, Tsuchi?"

"Ternyata kau juga merasakannya ya, Koga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mitobe?"

"..."

"Katanya, dia juga merasa seperti itu! Seperti di Sherlock Holmes dia bilang!"

"Ahaha begitu ya.. Aku masih bingung bagaimana kau bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Mitobe, Koga."

"Ne, ne, aku keren tidak dengan baju ini, Fukuda? Kawahara?"

"Kau masih bisa narsis seperti itu ya, Furihata."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia, Fukuda."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kawahara? Keren tidak?"

"Sudahlah, Furihata. Meskipun kau tidak berpakaian seperti itu pun, gadismu itu pasti masih tetap menyukaimu kan?"

"Begitukah?"

"Iya... Ne, kantoku, kenapa kita harus pakai baju seperti ini sih? Kan gerah..."

"Ini kan penyamaran, Fukuda–kun! Biar kita nggak ketahuan!"

 **Ternyata mereka.. Tuyul** – **tuyul absurd tim basket Seirin.**

 **Meskipun kalian berpakaian seperti itu, kalian masih bakalan ketahuan. Ngapain juga jalan bergerombol mirip anak ayam gitu?!**

"Sebentar!"

"Ada apa, Kagami–kun?"

"Kuroko mana?"

"..."

Krik krik krik krik... Jangkrik mulai berorkestra dengan indahnya.

"HUWAAAA! KUROKO KEMANA?!"

 **Kok balik nanya?! Salah sendiri situ ribut sendiri...**

 **~ Skip ~**

Lupakan saja tuyul–tuyul dari Seirin itu.. Kembali lagi Kuroko yang masih gigih mencari kado untuk Kise meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit. Dia masih sibuk mencari dari toko ke toko sampai akhirnya ponselnya bergetar.

 _From : Okaa–san_

 _To : Tecchan_

 _Subject : Sudah malam_

 _Tecchan, sekarang sudah malam. Kaa–san tau, kau ingin mencari kado yang pas untuk Kise–kun. Tapi jangan sampai terlalu malam, nanti demam. Kalau tidak ketemu barangnya, Kaa–san sudah menelepon Shige–chan agar dia mengirimkan alamat tokonya padamu. Cepatlah pulang jika sudah selesai._

Kuroko mendengus. Kesal. Kenapa tidak daritadi bilangnya?! Sabar.. Tetsuya.. Sabar.. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan...

 _From : Tetsuya_

 _To : Okaa_ _–san_

 _Subject : re : Sudah Malam_

 _Baik, Kaa–san. Aku akan segera pulang. Tapi ada beberapa barang yang ingin kucari sekarang juga. Jadi aku akan pulang agak larut. Kaa–san tidak perlu menungguku pulang. Oyasuminasai, Kaa–san._

 **Nak, itu formal banget. Padahal cuma buat Kaa–san sendiri bukan Kaa–san orang. Itu lebih mirip surat lamaran pekerjaan.**

 **~ Skip ~**

Setelah mendapatkan semua barang yang dia perlukan, Kuroko segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Di perjalanan pulang, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Email dari Ogiwara tentang alamat toko yang menjual barang yang sedang dicarinya.

 _From : Me_

 _To : You_

 _Subject : Alamat (Palsu) wakakak XD_

 _Yo! Sorry lupa! Kalo nggak salah tokonya deket sama SMA lu, Seirin! Tokonya buka 24 jam kok! Itu belok kiri dari Seirin lurus terus sampe ada perempatan belok kanan. Lurus terus sampe ada gang kecil di kiri, masuk situ aja. Jalan terus sampe ada tempat kayak warung tapi banyak buku buku tebel. Nah, itu tempatnya! 'Kay semoga berhasil!_

Kuroko mengernyit tidak suka. Gaya bahasa teman semasa kecilnya itu memang mawut–mawutan. Membuatnya malas membalasnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

 _From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _To : Ogiwara–kun_

 _Subject : re : Alamat (Palsu) wakakak XD_

 _Ya. Arigatou._

 _ **Send.**_

 **Anjrit itu pendek banget! Bagusan yang tadi, jauh!**

Dengan segera Kuroko pergi ketempat yang dimaksud, membeli barang yang dicari–carinya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah secepat mungkin.

.

Tidak terasa dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya. "Tadaima.."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Kaa–san nya sudah tidur. Syukurlah. Dia tidak ingin Kaa–san nya kelelahan.

"Okaerinasai, Tetsuya." Ucap Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Njir, ngenes amat.**

Dengan segera dia masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, ia mulai membersihkan diri dan langsung pergi tidur.

 **~ Besoknya ~**

Pagi itu, Kise bangun lebih pagi dari yang biasanya. Pukul enam pagi dia sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya. Sudah menjadi ritualnya setiap tahun untuk berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Untuk menghindari para fans, katanya.

Kise turun kebawah, melihat sang Nee–chan tertua sedang sibuk membuat sarapan.

"Ohayou, Nee–chan!"

"Ohayou, Ryou–chan!"

Setelah saling bertegur sama dengan Nee–chan nya, Kise mencomot empat potong roti dan memasukkannya ke toaster. Kise merasa ada yang aneh. _**Apa Nee–chan lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku ssu? Entahlah, biarkan sajalah, bukankah itu lebih bagus ya ssu? Daripada aku diunyel–unyel kaya' taun lalu ssu.**_ Toaster nya berbunyi, menandakan rotinya sudah matang.

"Nee, Ryou–chan! Telurnya sudah matang, ini!" Telur yang semula letaknya di penggorengan kini berpindah keatas roti milik Kise. "Kuay, Nee–chwan! Ittuekuimuas ssu!" (Kay, Nee–chan! Ittekimasu!)

"Ryou–chan! Jangan bicara jika sedang makan! Btw, Itterashai!"

 **Nggantung banget :v**

Demi menghindari fans, Kise sampai rela masuk ke gang–gang sempit agar tidak ketahuan fans–nya. Hampir satu jam lebih main petak umpet dengan fans–nya, setelah dikira aman, Kise keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya––gang kecil di sebelah gym. Kise berjalan menuju lokernya dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, di lokernya sudah terdapat berbagai macam hadiah dari fans–nya. Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya, amplop putih dengan tulisan 'Untuk : Kise Ryouta' yang sudah diketik rapi––tunggu. Diketik?!

 _'Kise Ryouta, datanglah ke lapangan basket indoor yang ada di dekat rumahmu, nanti sepulang sekolah'_

Hanya begitu saja tulisannya. Diketik dengan sangat rapi. Baiklah, ini pasti ulah dari salah satu orang yang tidak menyukainya atau mungkin.. Ulah salah satu dari fans–nya? Tunggu.. Ada lanjutannya. Di pojok kanan bawah, ditulis tangan.

 _'P.S. Jika kau tidak datang, kujamin kau bakal menyesal.'_ **––begitu tulisannya.**

 **Hah? Absurd banget–––"**

Dilihat dari manapun, itu adalah tulisan seorang laki–laki. Kise memantapkan niatnya, dia akan pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan. Toh, dia tidak ada jadwal pemotretan ataupun latihan nanti. Dia akan mencari tahu siapapun itu yang mencari gara–gara dengan dirinya. Jika orang itu menantangnya, dia akan balik menantang orang itu bermain one–on–one basket dengannya. Orang ini benar–benar.. Padahal dia sudah berencana untuk menemui 'Kurokocchi–nya' sepulang sekolah. Tak apalah, sepulang mengurus orang itu, dia pasti akan sesegera mungkin pergi ke Seirin.

Sepanjang hari hanya hal itu yang memenuhi pikirannya. _**'Kurokocchi, tunggu aku ssu!'**_

 **Susah memang ya kalau sudah kena** _ **Tetsuya–complex**_ **tingkat akut. Meskipun bisa saja itu mengancam keselamatannya, yang dipikirin malah Kuroko.-.**

Tapi, apa ini perasaannya saja, atau... semua anggota reguler klub basket SMA Kaijou menghilang begitu saja? Pelatih bongsor itu pun juga tidak ada disini. Katakan dia murid kurang ajar karena mengatai pelatihnya seperti itu, tapi Kise mah bodo amat, salah sendiri sukanya memandang remeh orang lain. Ada yang aneh, entahlah. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya pusing.

 **Karena kau yang dasarnya bego!**

Tiga jam terakhir pelajaran kosong, guru jenggotan itu nggak masuk gara gara jenggotnya ketombean. Keadaan kelas sudah sepi, banyak yang sudah keluar meninggalkan kelas meninggalkan Kise sendirian. Kenapa nggak keluar? Mager ssu~

 _ **Boseenn ssu~~ telepon Aominecchi ah~**_

 **Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Cklek...**

 _ **"Moshi**_ _ **–moshi**_ _ **?"**_

"Aominecchi! Doumo ssu!"

 _ **"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk.. Jangan coba menelepon lagi..."**_

 **Cklek... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt...**

"AHOMINECCHI HIDOI SSU!"

 _ **Coba Midorimacchi deh ssu~**_

 **Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Cklek...**

 _ **"Moshi**_ _ **–moshi nodayo?"**_

"Midorimacchi! Konnichiwa ssu!"

 _ **"Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini nanodayo."**_

 **Cklek... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt...**

"HUWEEE! MIDORIMACCHI!"

 _ **Mungkin Murasakibaracchi ssu~**_

 **Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Cklek...**

 _ **"Moshi**_ _ **–moshi?"**_

"Murasakibaracchi! Lagi ngapain ssu?"

 _ **"Haaa?...Kraus.. Ini siapa?...Kraus.."**_

"Ini Kise! Kise Ryouta, Murasakibaracchi!"

 _ **"Maaf, mungkin...kraus..salah sambung..kraus.."**_

 **Cklek... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt...**

"HIDOI SSU! MURASAKIBARACCHI!"

 _ **Akashicchi mungkin juga bosen ssu~ coba deh~**_

 **Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Cklek...**

 _ **"Ada apa, Ryouta? Apa kau merindukan guntingku?"**_

"Ti–tidak ssu, Akashicchi! Salah cuma pencet kok!"

 **Cklek... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt...**

 _ **"Hhhh.. Bisa gawat kalau si setan merah cebol itu tau ssu..."**_

 **SYUUUUTTT!**

"GYAAAA! RAMBUTKU SSU!"

 _ **Kurokocchi aja deh ssu~ Kurokocchi I miss you so much ssu~**_

 **Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Cklek...**

"Doumo ssu, Kurokocchi!"

 _ **"Sumimasen, nomor yang Kise–kun tuju berada di luar jangkauan kami.. Cobalah untuk mengerti, Kise–kun..."**_

 **Cklek... Tuuutt... Tuuutt... Tuuutt...**

"K–Ku–Kurokocchi... Hiks.. Hiks.. HUWAA!"

 **Sesuai namanya, mereka semua ajaib :v**

Setelah kejadian pengacangan (?) di telepon, Kise yang sudah pulih kondisi kejiwaannya (?) bergegas merapikan barang bawaannya karena sebentar lagi bel pulang––

 **KRIIIIING!**

––akan berbunyi...

Pukul empat lebih empat puluh lima menit.

"Okeeh! Let's go ssu!"

Dengan kecepatan yang hampir setara dengan Gerakan Kilat milik Boboiboy Halilintar––mungkin Kise menggunakan perfect copy untuk menirunya––Kise keluar dari kelasnya. Dengan semangat membara Kise melaju ke lapangan indoor yang di katakan.

 **Cklek...**

Gelap. Kise merasa deja vu disini. Meraba–raba tembok di sampingnya, berusaha mencari saklar. _**Kalau nggak salah ada di sekitar sini ssu.. Nah, dapat ssu!**_

Seketika, ruangan yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi sangat terang. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat latihan basket itu disulap menjadi ruangan pesta. Tapi itu tidak diperhatikan oleh Kise, kedua tanganya sudah mengepal kuat, siap menonjok siapapun dalang di balik semua ini yang beraninya mempermainkan dirinya.

"A–anoo... Kise–kun...!" Kepalan tangan si pirang hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah pemuda babyblue di hadapannya.

"!.. K–Kurokocchi! Apa yang Kurokocchi lakukan disini ssu?" Kepalan tangan itu ia turunkan, takut–takut mengenai sang pujaan hati.

"Sudah kuduga..." Gumaman pelan keluar dari bibir sang pemuda babyblue, si piran memiringkan kepalanya––bingung. "Sudah kuduga Kise–kun akan marah padaku, karena sudah merencanakan ini semua..." Kepala biru itu semakin menunduk.

"!" Si pirang tercengang, _**jadi orang itu adalah Kurokocchi ssu?!**_

"Eeh? Demo, nande, Kurokocchi––"

"Aku ingin membuat pesta kejutan untuk Kise–kun! Tapi sudah kuduga! Aku ini tidak sehebat yang lainnya dalam membuat pesta!"

Iris hazel milik sang model membulat. Tidak menyangka bahwa mantan mentor–nya saat SMP itu benar–benar peduli padanya. Namun kemudian tatapannya melembut. "Kurokocchi.. Arigatou ssu!" Dipeluknya tubuh mungil milik pemuda babyblue di hadapannya, memastikan kalau pelukannya tidak membuat Kuroko sesak seperti biasanya. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya diantar leher Kuroko, menyesap dalam–dalam aroma vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Kuroko. "Kise–kun?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Kurokocchi." Helaan nafas terdengar tapi Kise merasakan anggukan pelan dari Kuroko.

Beberapa menit mereka bertahan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya, Kise melepaskan pelukannya––dengan berat hati tentunya––dan menatap 'Kurokocchi–nya' dengan tatapan anak anjing yang baru saja dipungut. "Ne, Kurokocchi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai pestanya sekarang ssu? Aku sudah tidak sabar ssu! Tidak usah menunggu yang lain ssu!"

"Tidak usah menunggu yang lain...?" Kuroko membeo perkataan Kise tadi dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap. Tapi bukannya memulai pestanya, Kuroko malah kembali menunduk. "K–Kurokocchi.. Doushite?"

"Gomen, Kise–kun..."

"Eh? Nande, Kurokocchi?"

"Semuanya.. Lupa kalau hari ini.. Hari ulang tahun Kise–kun.." _ **––aku pun juga begitu.**_

"Semuanya sudah ada rencana hari ini.. Momoi–san dan Aomine–kun sedang ada training camp di Touou.. Midorima–kun mengunjungi saudara yang ada di luar negeri, dia sekarang sudah ada di bandara.. Murasakibara–kun disuruh kakaknya untuk membantu toko kue milik keluarganya yang ada di Osaka.. Akashi–kun ada di Belanda.. Jadi, hanya aku saja yang bisa.."

"Hm? Begitukah ssu?" _**––pantas tadi waktu menelepon mereka, latarnya rame banget kaya' pasar ssu.**_ "Ii desu yo, Kurokocchi. Tidak usah cemas begitu ssu!"

"Ki–Kise–kun tidak..." Kalimatnya keburu terpotong oleh gelengan yang disertai dengan tatapan lembut dan juga senyuman tulus dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang masih tidak kumengerti, Kurokocchi." Kise memasang gestur seperti seorang detektif––nggak lulus TK––

"Kenapa, Kise–kun?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku tadi ssu?"

 **Dia udah jawab, elu nya aja yang blo'on.**

"Kurokocchi sedang apa tadi ssu?"

Ada jeda sebentar, sampai akhirnya Kuroko menjawab. "Aku tadi sedang menghias ruangan ini, Kise–kun." Refleks. Kise melihat sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja, di depan sana terpasang sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan **"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, RYOUTA–KUN!"** Apa mungkin karena emosinya yang meluap–luap tadi, sampai–sampai ia tidak sadar kalau tepat di depannya ada hiasan seindah itu. Ternyata, selain cinta, ada hal lai yang bisa membuat orang menjadi buta. Emosi. Jika sudah emosi, semua orang pasti akan langsung membabi buta.

 **Kasian banget... Udah jadi babi, buta lagi :v**

"Ah! Tunggu disini sebentar, Kise–kun."

"Eeehh? Nande––"

Kuroko nya sudah hilang.

"––Haaahh.. Sudahlah ssu." Kise kembali mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak meriah memang, sangat sederhana bahkan, tapi setiap dekorasi diletakkan di tempat yang tepat itu menimbulkan kesan yang berbeda. _**Sasuga Kurokocchi ssu ne~**_

"Kise–kun, omattase." Di depannya sosok babyblue itu masih menatapnya datar––TUNGGU!

"UWAA! KUROKOCCHI! Haaahh... Jangan––"

"Kise–kun, tolong tutup matamu."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Tutup saja."

"Eh! H–ha'i..." Kise merasa Kuroko menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

"Berhenti disitu, Kise–kun. Tetaplah disitu. Jangan bergerak. Jangan mengintip."

 **Kok rasanya lama–lama Kuroko jadi mirip Akashi ya?**

"Baiklah, buka matamu, Kise–kun."

 **Tuh kan.**

Kise menurut, ia membuka matanya. Di depannya, sosok Kuroko sedang membawa sebuah cheese cake tart ukuran sedang dengan dua buah lilin diatasnya––membentuk angka 16––yang sudah menyala.

" _Happy Birthday, Kise–kun. Wish you all the best._ "

"Kurokocchi..."

"Tiup lilinnya, Kise–kun. _Make a wish._ " Dengan sekali tiupan, kedua lilin itu langsung padam. "Arigatou ne, Kurokocchi!"

Kise tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar bahagia di matanya saat Kuroko bilang "Ah.. Aku punya sesuatu untuk Kise–kun." sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru muda.

Kise mengambil tas itu lalu melihat isinya, seketika sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Di dalamnya, ada satu gantungan kunci dan satu gantungan handphone dengan fotonya dan 'Kurokocchi–nya'. "Aku juga memilikinya, ini.. Biar bisa kembaran begitu."

"Huwaaaa! Arigatou ssu, Kurokocchi!" Dipeluknya erat Kuroko untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagianya.

"Ne, tapi kado–ku bukan itu lho, Kise–kun.." Seketika pelukan maut itu terlepas. "Eh? Ada lagi ssu?"

Kuroko mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di bawah ring. Kise mengikutinya dari belakang. Kuroko membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan sebuah benda––yang tidak Kise tahu namanya––berbentuk bulat sebesar bola basket. Otaknya yang lemot––oke, dia akui otaknya lemot. Puas?––itu mulai bekerja. "Ma–masaka..."

"Ne, Kise–kun, bisa tolong matikan lampunya?"

"Eh? Un! Sebentar."

 **Cklik.**

Gelap. Seperti pertama kalinya dia masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Mendekatlah, Kise–kun..." Kise menurut. Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang sibuk mengutak–atik benda itu lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Lihatlah keatas, Kise–kun..." Jari pucat menunjuk keatas kepalanya. Kise mendongak. Mata hazel–nya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di atasnya. Banyak bintang bertebaran di langit langit.

"WOOOAA! KAKKOI SSU NE!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kualitasnya akan sebagus ini.. Padahal harganya tidak terlalu mahal."

"Ini hadiahku yang sebenarnya, Kise–kun."

"Arigatou ssu, Kurokocchi!"

 _ **Tidak, Ryouta! Laki–laki tidak boleh menangis! Mereka tidak cengeng! Jangan menangis!**_

Tapi apa daya, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya saking bahagianya. "A–arigatou..hiks.. Hontouni..hiks..arigatou ssu.." Kepala kuningnya dia letakkan di paha Kuroko, sedangkan kedua lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Kuroko. "Kurokocchi..hiks..arigatou ssu.."

"Ha'i. Douitashimashite, Kise–kun." Jawab Kuroko pelan, sambil perlahan mengelus surai pirang milik Kise.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara sesegukan Kise yang terdengar. Kuroko hanya diam sambil tetap mengelus pelan surai sang model dengan maksud menenangkan.

"Ne, Kurokocchi.." Hazel bertemu dengan babyblue.

"Hm?"

"Aku ada satu permintaan.. Boleh tidak ssu?"

"Hm? Permintaan apa Kise–kun?"

"Aku ingin Kurokocchi memanggilku dengan namaku ssu.. Ka–kalau Kurokocchi tidak mau tidak apa kok ssu!"

"Hanya itu saja, Ryouta–kun?"

 **DEG**

 **Bluussh.** "I–iya.. Te–Tetsuyacchi.."

"Ne, mou ichido, otanjoubi omedettou gozaimasu ne, Ryouta–kun."

"H–ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu ssu, Tetsuyacchi!"

"HONTOUNI DAISUKI YO, TETSUYACCHI!"

"U–uwaa! R–Ryouta–kun!"

 _ **Ternyata benar, jika aku tidak datang aku pasti menyesal ssu.**_

 **.**

 _ **"Ne, aku harap bisa menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku setiap tahunnya bersama dengan Tetsuyacchi seperti ini ssu..."**_

 **.**

 **OWARI ~(`.w.`~)**

 **Yeaayy! Otanjoubi Omedettou, Kise–kun!**

 **Gaje ya? Absurd ya? Endingnya nggantung ya? Pastinyaa~ Era gitu looh~**

 **Mohon dimaklumi, ini bikinnya ngebut semalaman.**

 **Ada yang berminat mampir ke kotak review atau sekedar like/follow ssu?**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau memnbaca ssu!~**

 **Eeits! Jangan di–back dulu! Di bawah masih ada bonusnya~**

 **.**

 **OMAKE 1**

"Kalian semua kemarin kemana ssu? Ne, Kasamatsu–senpai." Pertanyaan yang dari kemarin ada di benaknya akhirnya bisa dia katakan saat latihan pagi.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? Kita ada pertandingan latihan dengan salah satu SMA di Tokyo. Jangan bilang kau lupa! Kemarin kau kemana saja?!"

"Eh?! Maji de?! Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu ssu?!"

"Kemarin kami semua sudah mengirimimu pesan dan email tapi kau tidak mambalasnya! Kami juga sudah meneleponmu berulang kali! Tapi tidak kau angkat! Baka!"

"Adududuh ittai yo, Kasamatsu–senpai! Jangan tonjok perutku ssu!"

"Itu hukuman karena tidak menggubris senpai–mu! Dasar kouhai payah!"

"Adududuh, sakit ssu. Tapi kalau senpai telepon pasti aku tau.. Sebentar... Lihat! Tidak ada riwayat panggilan dari senpai satu pun lho! Ini, lihat!" Kata si model kuning sambil menunjuk kearah list riwayat panggilannya.

"Eh, nomor–mu masih yang ini kan, Kise?" Tanya Kasamatsu sambil menunjuk kearah kontak bertuliskan 'Kise–Bodoh' di ponselnya.

Kise langsung pokerface. "Senpai, nomor–ku sudah ganti..."

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG, TEMEEE?!" Sebuah tendangan penuh 'kasih sayang' mendarat di pipi mulus Kise.

"HUWAAAA! SENPAI HIDOI SSU!"

 **.**

 **OMAKE 2**

Hari membosankan harus Kise jalani lagi hari ini. Jujur, dia tidak mau hari ulang tahunnya kemarin berakhir. Menurutnya, itu hari paling indah yang ada di hidupnya. Hanya berdua dengan 'Tetsuyacchi–nya'.

 **Ciee~ Sudah ganti rupanya~**

Sekarang waktunya jam istirahat. Kise lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolahnya––agar tidak diganggu fans katanya. Menyantap bentonya dengan lahap, sebelum ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

 _Notifications : 5 messages unread._

"Eh? Kok banyak banget ssu?"

 _From : Aominecchi_

 _To : Baka–Kise_

 _Subject : none_

 _Oi! Otanjoubi omedettou, Kise! Sorry, kemaren lagi sibuk + lupa kemaren ulang tahunmu! Semoga panjang umur dan nggak tambah cerewet! Berterima kasihlah pada Tetsu yang sudah mengingatkanku!_

 _From : Momocchi_

 _To : Ki–chan_

 _Subject : ulang tahun_

 _Ki–chaaaann! Gomen! Aku lupa kalau kemarin hari ulang tahunmu! Jangan marah ya?w OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, KI–CHAN! Untung saja Tetsu–kun mengingatkanku~_

 _From : Midorimacchi_

 _To : Kise_

 _Subject : selamat_

 _Kise, otanjoubi omedettou nanodayo. Bu–bukannya aku peduli, tapi karena Kuroko yang meminta nodayo! Oh ya, lucky item–mu hari ini adalah barang dari seseorang berzodiak Aquarius nanodayo.._

 _From : Murasakibaracchi_

 _To : Kise–chin_

 _Subject : lupa..._

 _Kise–chin.. Otanjoubi omedettou. Maaf aku lupa kemarin~ sebagai permintaan maaf, kalau aku kesana, akan kukirimi maiubou rasa baru yang cuma ada di Akita, oke?~ untung saja, Kuro–chin mengingatkanku~_

 _From : Akashicchi_

 _To : Ryouta_

 _Subject : maaf aku sibuk kemarin_

 _Ryouta, otanjoubi omedettou gozaimasu. Maaf aku baru mengatakannya hari ini, kemarin aku sibuk. Berterimakasihlah pada Tetsuya, kalau bukan Tetsuya yang mengingatkanku pasti sudah kuabaikan._

Manik hazel–nya membulat sesaat sampai akhirnya kekehan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

 _From : Kise Ryouta_

 _To : Aominecchi/Momocchi/Midorimacchi/Murasakibaracchi/Akashicchi_

 _Subject : Arigatou ssu~_ **\\(^o^)/**

 _Arigatou ssu minna~ nggak apa telat sehari kan ssu_ XD _. Tenang~ pasti~ nanti aku pasti bilang terima kasih ke Tetsuyacchi kok~ Btw, Midorimacchi! Aku bawa lucky item_ _–ku hari ini! Barang dari orang yang berzodiak Aquarius kan~ aku bawa kok~ gantungan kunci sama gantungan ponsel yang ada fotoku dan Tetsuyacchi~ hadiah dari Tetsuyacchi kemarin~_ **(^w^)b**

 _ **Send**_

 **Oke, Kise, kau sudah mengobarkan bendera perang secara tidak sadar, kau tahu.**

 **~ Meanwhile ~**

 _ **'Ck, sialan kau, Kise! Beraninya dia deketin Tetsu selagi aku nggak ada!"**_

 _ **'Ki**_ _ **–chaaann! Kau apakan Tetsu–kun? Huwaa!'**_

 _ **'A–apa?! Seharus aku tidak memberitahukan lucky item–nya hari ini nodayo! Tetsuyacchi? Apa–apaan itu?! Cih, anak ayam itu benar–benar nanodayo!'**_

 _ **'Kise**_ _ **–chin, kuhancurkan kau. Beraninya deket–deketan sama Kuro–chin.. Awas saja kalau ketemu'**_

 _ **'Ryouta.. Rupanya kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa ya, hm?'**_

 **Mari kita doakan keselamatan Kise Ryouta setelah ini.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE 3**

Kuroko berjalan gontai ke ruangan gym, memikirkan berapa banyak menu latihannya hari ini dilipat gandakan. Semua sudah berkumpul di gym. Menunggu sang pelatih.

"Omattase!" Ya ampun, menelan ludah sendiri rasanya susah setengah mati.

"Untuk yang lainnya, menu kalian dilipat gandakan sebanyak tiga kali!" _**Eh? Kenapa yang lainnya juga kena?**_

"Untuk Kuroko–kun..." _**Selamat tinggal dunia.**_ "Latihannya jadi sebanyak lima kali!" _**Sayonara minna, daisuki.**_

 _ **'Salah sendiri, kemarin tiba–tiba menghilang begitu, Kuroko–kun. Hihihi.'**_

 **Kenapa malah Kuroko yang disalahkan? Bukannya kalian ya yang salah gara–gara ribut sendiri?**

.

 **OMAKE 4**

Kuroko mengajak anak–anak Generation of Miracles dan juga Momoi untuk bertemu di kedai okonomiyaki. Kise sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan 'Tetsuyacchi–nya'. Tanpa sadar, sepanjang perjalanan Kise menyenandungkan lagu–lagu bahagia.

Sesampainya di kedai yang di kedai yang dimaksud, Kise langsung masuk dan menyapa teman–temannya yang lain.

"Konbanwa ssu! Minna...san... Eh?! Untuk apa benda di tangan kalian itu ssu?!"

"Kise, kau... Berani–beraninya kau mendekati Tetsu! Mau kupotong bagian mananya dulu, Kise?" Tangan tan milik Aomine dengan lihai memutar–mutar katana yang dipegangnya.

 **Die.**

"Ki–chaaaann~~ kenapa berani sekali dekat–dekat dengan Tetsu–kun, hm?~ mau kucincang lalu kubuat jadi steak rupanya ya~" kedua tangan mulus Momoi dengan cekatan mengasah kedua bilah pisau daging yang dia pegang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'sling! sling!'

 **Die twice.**

"Kise, menurut Oha–Asa, hari ini gemini berada di peringkat terbawah. Jadi aku akan membantumu dengan lucky item–ku ini nanodayo." Jari yang terbungkus perban itu mengambil selembar tisu, lalu dengan telaten membersihkan gergaji mesin yang ada di pangkuannya.

 **Die thrice.**

"Kise–chin... Kata Mido–chin lucky item–ku hari ini adalah ini~ lalu katanya lagi, aku harus mendekatkannya kearah orang berzodiak gemini, Kise–chin~ aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu, Kise–chin~ karena kau sudah dekat dekat dengan Kuro–chin~" tangan besar Murasakibara mendekatkan sebuah setrika panas tepat di depan wajahnya membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

 **Just go and die already.**

"Ryouta..." _ **Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku**_. "...Jangan harap kau bisa selamat setelah berani–beraninya kau berdekatan dengan Tetsuya saat aku tidak ada." Jari telunjuk tangan kanan mantan kaptennya yang bermata heterokrom itu dengan lincah memutar–mutar sebuah gunting berwarna merah yang berukuran cukup besar.

 **I'll kill you.**

 _"Ini hukuman karena sudah berada mendekati Tetsu/Tetsu–kun/Kuroko/Kuro–chin/Tetsuya saat kami tidak ada, Kise/Ki–chan/Kise/Kise–chin/Ryouta!"_

 **Say goodbye to 'your Tetsuyacchi', Kise Ryouta.**

"HUUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUUUUUUNNN SSU!"

 **Ayo kita doakan model tampan nan cengeng kita yang satu ini agar diterima di sisi–Nya.**

.

 **OMAKE 5**

Semua cengo. Dari Riko sampai Kawahara hanya bisa melongo.

"Jadi... Kau minta absen latihan itu.. Gara–gara hari itu ulang tahunnya Kise?" Kagami yang pertama kali pulih dari kecengoan–nya (?) angkat suara. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk.

"Yaaahh... Kukira apa.." Mendengar cerita Kuroko barusan, Riko langsung down.

 **Memang apa yang kau harapkan, nak?**

 **KRUYUUUKK**

Semua kepala menuju ke satu arah, sang harimau merah––Ace mereka. "Aku lapaarr..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai okonomiyaki yang waktu itu?" Sekarang semua kepala menuju kearah pemain bayangan mereka. "Eh?"

"Aku ada janji dengan anak–anak Generation of Miracles yang lainnya. Sekalian saja kan?"

 **Pembelaan diri yang barus, Kuroko.**

"YOSH! KITA KESANA SAJA MINNA!" Titah sudah dikeluarkan. Tidak ada yang berani menentang. "Baik."

Perjalanan sekitar lima belas menit ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"HUUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUUUUUUNNN SSU!"

Sebelum suara cempreng nan melengking yang menyapa gendang telinga mereka yang membuat mereka refleks menutup telinga mereka.

"Ryouta–kun?"

"KISEEEE!?"

"HUWAAA! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN SSU!"

Siiiing... Mereka hening.

"Kenapa dia jadi mirip si Ayamari Kinoko itu?"

"Maksudmu Sakurai Ryou–kun, three point shooter dari Touou itu, Hyuuga–kun?"

"Iya, dia..."

Mereka memilih untuk tidak menggubris tingkah Kise yang seperti sedang kesetanan itu dan masuk ke dalam kedai.

Di dalam, mereka melihat Aomine yang sedang memainkan katana di tangannya, Momoi yang sedang mengasah dua bilah pisau daging, Midorima yang sedang membersihkan gergaji mesin di pangkuannya, Murasakibara dengan setrika panas––saking panasnya sampai mengeluarkan asap––di tangan kirinya sedangkan di tangan kanannya ada kripik jagung berukuran jumbo, Akashi dengan gunting merah kesayangannya dengan aura yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

 _ **'Jelas aja, si Kise lari kaya orang habis ngeliat setan. Ini sih malah petingginya setan.'**_ Batin para pemain Seirin plus Riko.

 _"Ah! Tetsu–kuuunn~"_

 _"Yo, Tetsu!"_

 _"Konbanwa nodayo, Kuroko."_

 _"Yahoo, Kuro–chiinn~"_

 _"Osashiburi, Tetsuya."_

"..."

"Ne, minna. Cari tempat lain yuk." Usul sang pemain bayangan dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Oke.. Kalau begitu..." Pelatih mereka kembali mengambil alih. "Dalam hitungan ketiga kita lari.."

"Satu." **Tarik nafas dalam–dalam.**

"Dua." **Ambil kuda** **–kuda.**

"Tiga!" **Cabuuuutt!**

"Laarrriiiiiiiii!"

 **"TETSU–KUN/TETSU/KUROKO/KURO–CHIN/TETSUYA!"**

 **Owari da~**


End file.
